20 Things I hate about You
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: Neverland High School. Home to the Indians, the Fairies, the Pirates, the Mermaids and of course, the Lost Boys and their infamous leader Peter Pan, who, by the looks of it, has his sights set on new-girl Wendy Darling. Unluckily for him, she just happens to think he's the most cocky, arrogant and insufferable boy to ever cross her path. Well, this is going to be fun. AU Enjoy!
1. The Cliques

_Hey, hey! So I've read so many great stories about Wendy going to a school where all the Neverland people are there but then the authors never complete it! So I decided I'm going to write one. I know what you're thinking, "LucyMoon you haven't even finished 'Emotions at Play' yet and you're starting another story?! Well yes. Yes I am. And don't lie, you're all really happy! Anyway enjoy this first chapter. As always, my lovely OC Wendy's best friend is present too! She's just a comic relief really!_

_Chapter One: The Cliques_

* * *

"Neverland high students, Neverland high students, that's what we are, Neverland high students-"

"Lucy!" I hissed through gritted teeth, "Will you please just shut up? People are _staring."_

My best friend pouted but relented as she noticed that, indeed, people were beginning to stare.

"Why shouldn't they? It's not because of my singing, it's because I'm standing beside you." She rolled her eyes at a couple of boys standing beside the lockers, staring at us. "I should have come to school by myself."

I snorted. "What are you talking about, you insane girl?"

I checked my map and indicated for Lucy to turn right, down _another _hallway. They _all_ looked the same. Boy, Neverland High was a big school. But it was also one of the best. Unfortunately we had missed the deadline for coming to this school last year so had to reapply again this year. It wasn't much of a problem but it did mean everyone in our year would know each other already and we would be outsiders. But Lucy and I had each other; that was the most important thing.

"This happens everywhere we go. Everyone looks at you and ignores me completely. What am I? A stick of wood?!"

I gave a noncommittal reply, ignoring her ramblings. I was checking the doors…203….204…ah ha! 205!

"Lucy, this is our homeroom, wanna make the first move?"

She simply looked at me as if to say, "Are you seriously asking me that question?" and sauntered through the doors, like she owed the place.

The classroom was fairly big with a large back wall which looked out onto the playing fields. The windows were open and the autumn sunshine was streaming in, making the whole room look and feel warm and bright.

Lucy slumped down into a chair beside a girl who had her face buried in a book so I sat behind her, trying to keep my gaze from the window. I could already hear whispers and could feel the heat creeping up my neck and onto my face.

"I wouldn't sit there, if I were you."

Both Lucy and I looked up, startled at the girl who had just talked. She closed her book and looked at us urgently. She was wearing thick-rimmed glasses but you could tell she was very attractive.

"Seriously, you really need to move. Come around to my other side, no one sits there."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Why should we?"

The girl sighed, almost like she expected the answer of Lucy. "Because Tinkerbell sits there and you don't want to get in her way. She'll get her band of clones to jump you."

Lucy snorted but did as she was asked and we both moved, quickly. The girl turned in our direction as soon as we sat down again.

"You're new right? Well, of course you are, you weren't in this class last year." She paused, throwing a disdainful glance at the group of people at the window, "And how unfortunate that you managed to be put into it this class."

I threw a concerned glance at Lucy who she simply shrugged.

"What's wrong with this class?" I asked nervously.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "This school is great, don't get me wrong. But it, like any other, has its cliques. It just so happens that most of the clique leaders are in this class."

She took a breath and continued. "In this school, the cliques are named appropriately to how the act." She suddenly pointed behind us to the back of the classroom and to a group of girls who had hand-sized mirrors out and were checking their make-up.

"Those are the mermaids. The black-haired one, Shelley, is their leader. They're just a bunch of airheads who flirt with most of the boy cliques but they're harmless enough. They don't get on well with the fairies though so stay clear when they come into contact. It doesn't end well."

I nodded just as the door swung open and another group of girls came strutting into the room and all of them flounced down onto the chairs Lucy and I were just sitting at.

"Those are the fairies." The girl's voice had dropped into a whisper, "They are vain and extremely bitchy." The girl looked anxiously at me, "They won't like you. You're too pretty and you're new. They'll try and eat you alive."

I gulped and let my hair drop down around my face so they couldn't see me.

"The blonde-haired girl is Tinkerbell, I've mentioned her before. Her group get on well with the Lost Boys, and Tinkerbell's dating their leader."

I looked curiously at Tinkerbell. She was gorgeous. Long, flowing ,bright blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, like the sea. She was smiling and chatting happily to her friends. She didn't_ look_ mean…

"Which of course now brings us to the Lost Boys." The girl's voice held a tint of amusement as she pointed to the group who were sitting at the window.

As I followed her finger and my eyes settled on their clique, I understood why she was going to find this funny. Because she was waiting for our reactions. Our reactions to the boy who was sitting in the middle of the group. The boy with reddish, brown hair which shone in the sunlight like a halo around his head. The boy with a cocky grin which looked like it never was off his face. The boy with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Eyes that were now boring into _mine_.

Lucy let out a snort as I dropped my head and immediately flushed.

"Geez, Wendy, don't have a coronary. The guy was only looking at you."

"Actually he was smirking at her." The girl added, voice laced with humour. "I knew that was going to happen. It does with most of the girls at this school. That boy is the leader of Lost Boys, archenemy of the Pirates and their leader James Hook and boyfriend to the Queen Bitch herself Tinkerbell Jones and his name is-"

"Peter Pan, how's it going?"

I started as Lucy and I both looked up to see that the entire group known as the Lost Boys had made their way from the window and over to our table. _Oh God, will the ground please swallow me up?_

Peter threw a glance at the girl beside us. "Tigerlily." He acknowledged as the girl arched a dark eyebrow at him. "Why are you not running around with the fellow redskins, dancing around fires, performing rituals, whatever it is you Indians do? You _are_ their leader."

She scoffed at him slightly. "This is my homeroom Pan. You know that I'm with them all other times at school."

He shrugged and suddenly brought his eyes back to mine. I cringed.

"So, what's Little-Miss-Innocent doing talking to you Tigerlily? She and her friend becoming redskins too?"

_Excuse me? Little-Miss-Innocent? Oh no he did _not.

"What's it to you? It's a free country; we can talk to whoever we want. And I think I speak on behalf of all three of us when I say that none of us want to talk to _you._ Goodbye now."

I smiled as sweetly as I could as some of the lost boys began to chortle and whistle. Lucy gaped at me and Tigerlily began nodding her head, clearly impressed. Peter cocky grin never left his face, if anything it just got more wicked.

"Ho, ho, now, seems that Little-Miss-Innocent gives it as good as she gets. Me thinks that this year is going to be interesting." He lowered his face to mine and I tried to glare at him but I could feel the heat rushing to my face. "You got a name, beautiful?"

I scowled at him. "W-Wendy Darling." I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. His grin widened and without warning, he grabbed one of my hands and raised it to his lips as I watched, mouth agape.

"Well Wendy, I can assure you that as time goes on you will _begging_ to talk to me." He winked at me and my scowl deepened. I snatched my hand back and turned away from him.

_Arrogant, egotistical jerk…_

I heard him laugh and walk over to the fairies and snuck a glance at him through my hair. Tinkerbell was glaring at me but when she saw Peter, she gave a gasp of joy and threw her arms around his neck as she eagerly pressed her lips to his. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Tigerlily and Lucy.

"Wow, you've got guts. Peter Pan doesn't pull punches. He enjoys getting stubborn girls to fall for him. He's taken an interest in you. I don't envy you." Tigerlily announced glancing back and forth between Lucy and I.

"But why? He's got a girlfriend!" Lucy asked, indicating to the passionate lip-lock Peter and Tinkerbell were currently in.

"Yeah, and it doesn't half piss her off. He never strays though. They've been together for four years and counting. He just does it to show his superiority over everyone in school. Basically if we had royalty he would be King and Tinkerbell would be his Queen."

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Well he can forget about it with _me._ I think he's a self-obsessed jerk and he needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

Tigerlily chuckled. "I've known Pan from a very young age. We have goes at each other but he's not a bad friend of ours and he and his gang have helped us out on many occasions. Unfortunately the kinder, gentler side of Pan never gets shown at this school. He thinks it would ruin his rep." Tigerlily rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"So you're the leader of your group then, Tigerlily?" Lucy asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Tigerlily beamed and nodded, "That's right. As Pan said, I'm with the Indians. You can sit with us at lunch if you want and I can introduce you to my friends. And you might spot the pirates." She said, lowering her voice and throwing a nervous look at Peter. "Pan doesn't like us even talking about them. He and Hook used to be best friends but they got into a huge fight and they've been enemies ever since."

I took another chance to sneak a peek at him. He was holding his girlfriend around the waist and chatting amicably to her. He looked so young and full of life. And…_so_ stunning. I can freely admit, to myself I mean and no one else, that he was really, quite perfect. But his character? Well, what more could be said? He was an arrogant, insufferable tosser and I wasn't, under any circumstances, going to fall for his charms. _Or_ those gorgeous green eyes of his.

Either way, I thought to myself as our homeroom teacher came striding in through the doors and everyone rushed to their seats, this year was going _definitely _going to be interesting.

* * *

_Well there's the first chapter! This took my two hours to write so I would really appreciate some reviews! The more reviews, the faster I update; it's how most authors on this site function! Thanks, LucyMoon1992_ x


	2. Lunchtime Gatherings

_WOW. DUDES! You all AMAZING! You must really like this story, huh? Gosh, thanks a ton for all the amazing reviews!_

_A special shout-out to the most amazing reviewers ever: Taylor Huston and TJ! They have been reviewing non-stop and giving me loads of love so I just want to say to you, I am actually in love with you both. You're so awesome is just crazy._

_Enjoy this chapter; Lord knows you all want this one!_

_Chapter Two: Lunchtime Gatherings_

* * *

The canteen area was pretty large but then again it had to be for a school of this size. Once we had lined-up and got what the school insisted was 'food', we followed Tigerlily over to a circular table sitting near the back of the hall, surrounded by boys and girls wearing clothing similar to Tigerlily's, running around, making faces at one another, just generally being silly. It was cute to watch.

As we neared the table, the group spotted Tigerlily and jumped to sit down. She quickly threw us a grin over her shoulder and then marching up to the table, slammed her tray down on top of it.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" She scowled, looking at the group of five who now had their heads bowed and we peeking up at Tigerlily, "I bring new friends of mine over to the table to introduce to you all and there you are, acting like savages?"

Suddenly she grabbed one of the boys on her left and ruffled his hair, "Great job!" She grinned and they all immediately relaxed. Lucy and I looked at each other blankly but decided it best not to comment and just sit down.

"Wendy, Lucy may I introduce to you The Indians; Fox, Clover, Snapper, Weaves and Doe." She gestured to each and in return we earned a warm smile or a wave.

"So, Boss, where'd you pick up these two? They certainly don't look like us. They look like they're more fitted to sit with the Mermaids." The Indian across the table, Snapper, said. He was glancing over to the Mermaid's table and then back at us, looking slightly bemused.

"I'm sorry, did I ask for your opinion, Snapper?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes on the tan-skinned boy opposite me. I could hear Lucy giving a small groan and Tigerlily watching me, clearly amused. "Let me guess. Snapper; it isn't your real name, is it? Your real name is probably something embarrassing and so you and the rest of your clan made up names to sound tougher, yeah? So when you've got a name like um, I dunno, I'll guess with Gregory, I wouldn't be judging a book by its cover so quickly, okay?"

Snapper and the rest of the group stared at me like I had four heads and then suddenly burst out laughing. Snapper shook his head as his chuckling died down.

"You're good, new girl, I'll give you that." He paused before smirking, "And it's Francis actually."

I snorted. "That's probably worse."

"You should have seen her in homeroom this morning, she give Peter Pan a what-for, it was brilliant!" Tigerlily cried, digging into her mac and cheese. Again the group stared at me in awe.

"You had an argument with Pan?" The girl known as Fox whispered to me, shifting her eyes over to the Lost Boys table (the one table I refused to look at since I had arrived) and back to me. "And came out unscathed?"

I rolled my eyes slightly at her. "It was more of him being a bit of a douche-bag and I didn't like it. So I basically told him so."

"And did he do anything after that?" The girl beside Fox said, Clover, her voice barely audible. What the hell was going on? So I had a scuffle with the school heart-throb…and?

"He kissed my hand and told me I would be begging to talk to him." I shrugged as they gasped and I drove my fork into my salad, "Not like I care. Egotistical jerks like him are things I learn to avoid easily." I frowned as I began to stab at the lettuce on my plate. "I mean, why would I give a damn? He has a girlfriend! What a self-righteous, narcissistic…green-eyed, perfectly muscled-"

"Here we go…" Lucy muttered, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. When I suddenly realised the smirking faces of the group in front of me, I glared and finished, "-tosser."

"Hm, yes," Tigerlily acknowledged, giving me a playful smile, "Seems like you _really_ hate him."

I tried to stop the blush from creeping onto my face but I could feel my cheeks burning. "I never said I hate him, I just think he thinks that he's the most wonderful person in the world."

"At this school," came a deep voice from behind me, "That's one hundred per cent true."

Lucy and I whirled round and came face to face with Peter Pan.

"Redskins." He said in greeting, nodding to the clan before looking down at me. "Miss me?"

I scoffed. _Shit! How much of that did he hear? _"Course I did, like a hole in the head."

"Ouch," He murmured in mock-pain, "That stung, baby."

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on my back, "I'm sure you'll get over it."

"I would," He whispered, leaning down so I could feel his breath on my ear, "if you kissed me."

Lucy choked on her drink and began spluttering while Fox whacked her on the back to subside the coughing. I narrowed my eyes and turned to look at him again. "You wish Pan." I replied, shooting daggers at him to which he just grinned, "I'll kiss you when you start flying about the place."

The reaction I got was not one I was expecting. His grin grew and he leaned down close to me, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Well then, I guess you'll be kissing me a lot sooner than you think."

And with a wink and a grin towards Lucy and the Indians he sauntered away, back over to his table, where his girlfriend was now standing, glaring at me angrily. I looked away quickly.

"Well." Snapper said trying to sound casual, "That was interesting."

"I told you." Tigerlily nodded, "He's the same as he usually is with girls he chases but this time…" She paused trying to find the right word, "He's different."

"How so?" Lucy questioned, mouth full of cheeseburger while I glowered at her.

"You think he's cocky at the moment?" She smiled knowingly, "Oh no. He's a lot more nervous than he's letting on. Something that _never_ happens with other girls. I know him; we've been friends for many years and not many people can tell but I can." She leaned back in her chair, looking at me with a strange look of awe and bemusement on her face. "He's _affected_ by you."

I flapped at hand at her while the other Indians nodded, clearly agreeing with her. "Nonsense. I barely know the guy."

Tigerlily shrugged. "Just you wait. I can feel his aura around you. He likes you a lot more than he wants you to know."

I rolled my eyes and returned to my salad. _Ridiculous. He's the most popular guy at school, what would he want with the new girl?_

Realising that lunch would be over soon; I reached down into my bag to check what class Lucy and I had next. When I could not find my timetable, I give a groan of annoyance.

"Problem?" Lucy queried. I nodded, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Yeah. I left my timetable in homeroom this morning. You go on to the next class and I'll meet you there." I turned to Tigerlily and the rest of the group. "Thanks for letting us sit with you today. This was…eventful."

Snapper laughed and nodded. "Sure thing! Come and sit with us tomorrow, we barely got talking to you."

I smiled, glad that I was starting to make friends. "I'd like that." Glancing at my watch, I give a yelp. "Yikes, better go, see you all later!"

And with that I sprinted from the canteen.

* * *

"Aha! There you are." Reaching for my timetable, I stuffed it into my bag and turned to head for my next class. Leaning against the doorway was a boy about that same age as Lucy and I. Jet-black hair, piercing blue eyes, an extremely handsome face; he was adorned with ripped light-blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt that spread over his muscled chest. _Swoon._

I ogled him for a moment and then realised that I might have been drooling, snapped out of my daydream and blushed crimson. _God, Wendy, get a hold of yourself!_

He pushed himself off the doorway and made his way slowly over to me.

"Hello." He said politely and held out his hand, "You must be Wendy Darling."

Usually I'm a stickler for manners so I was angry with myself when instead of being polite and taking his hand, I stared at him and blurted out, "How do you know my name?" _Smooth, Darling, real smooth._

He smiled, soft and gentle and replied, "Oh, you and your friend, Miss Andrews, are the talk of the school." He coyly looked me up and down, "I now understand why."

I gulped. _Jeez, don't just stand there, gawking at him like some idiot, reply!_

"Uh, thanks." _God, I suck at flirting._

"You're welcome." He purred, holding out his hand for a second time. I eagerly took it.

"I'd like to introduce myself, Miss Darling," He bowed low and then looked up at me. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is James Hook. I'm the leader of the pirates."

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm awful! But I updated fast! That's because of all the lovely reviews! So please tell me if you enjoyed that! Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x _


	3. One Thing

_Hi again! The support I have been getting for this story and 'Flames of Passion' has been completely amazing. I thank each and every one of you taking your time out to review, favourite and alert. So I apologise for the wait but here's the third chapter, enjoy!_

_Chapter Three: One Thing_

* * *

Running a weary hand through her brown locks, Lucy sighed and shifted her gaze from our teacher, Mr Mason, and his constant droning, to the clock above his head.

It was Friday afternoon and to be perfectly honest we were just simply _itching_ to get out of class. There was going to be a party in the Indians dorm room this evening so everyone wanted to get back to their own so they could get ready. I could picture it my head already; Lucy demanding I try on every piece of clothing I owned before saying that she liked the first outfit I tried on. The girl was seriously infuriating sometimes.

"Wendy!"

I turned my attention to my best friend as she gave me a quick grin and nodded her head in the direction of the clock. 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second and…

BRING! BRING! BRING!

The classroom suddenly became animated as everyone ignored Mr Mason's desperate pleads of 'I want your homework on my desk, Monday morning!' and began grabbing their bags and rushing out the door. Linking my arm with Lucy's, we strolled out and the dreary classroom and towards our dorm.

Walking slowly through the hallways, Lucy was currently talking about the status of tonight's party.

"…I wonder how many people are going to be there? I suppose all our year have been invited but Tigerlily did say that their dorm is smaller than most. I hope Snapper is going to be there…he's quite cute but there's just so many boys to choose- Wendy? Wendy are you even listening?"

I heard her words, sure but I wasn't for making a response. Down the corridor, standing beside his locker was James Hook. Boy, that guy was good-looking. And extremely sweet. But seriously, those _arms_….whew!

After I met him on Monday afternoon, I realised he was in two of my classes, Maths and Physics. Both of which I _suck_ at. Fortunately for me, he sat beside me and helped me. _Not_ so fortunately for me however, that utter douche-bag Peter Pan was in my Maths class too. And honestly, they haven't done anything yet but you could have cut the tension in that classroom with a butter knife.

Speaking of that insufferable boy, he had made the odd teasing comment or insult but since Wednesday, he had been keeping his distance. Or some reason, it made me uneasy. Sure, I didn't know the guy but Tigerlily was certain I had affected him. If so, why hadn't he tried anything else?

I was brought back to my current situation after hearing a scoff spurt from Lucy's lips.

"Ooooh right. Now I know why you weren't listening. The leader of the Pirates has your attention." She frowned and stood in front of me, blocking my obvious ogling. I glared at her.

"You know what they say about him, right? That he's bad news?"

I narrowed my eyes on her. "I'm aware, yes. But he was been nothing but nice to me since we arrived and has been pleasant to you too so I think you should just shut your mouth and not judge a book by its cover so quickly."

Lucy gaped at me, a flash of hurt sweeping over her features and I sighed.

"I-I didn't mean that, I'm sorry Lucy." She nodded but didn't say anything. "Look, I'm just going to go talk to him, I'll meet you up in our room in five minutes, okay?"

She smiled slightly and nodded, giving me a warning look to which I rolled my eyes and headed towards our dorm.

"Hi, James!" I called and when he turned, a broad, shining grin grew onto his face, making me smile even more.

I bounced up to him and he closed his locker and leaned against it.

"Miss Darling, how lovely to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to the Indians dorm room party tonight?"

He leaned closer to me and my palms instantly began sweating.

"Will you be there?"

"Y-yes." _Damn it, quit the stuttering Darling!_

"Well then, of course I'll be there." He looked down the corridor at Lucy's retreating figure. "I assume Miss Andrews will be present also?"

"Yes. But at least you have friends who simply smile at whatever you're going to wear and tell you that you look nice. Lucy will analyse every single thing I owe before letting me put something on."

James gathered up his bag from the ground and walked behind me. I suddenly left his breath upon my left ear and suppressed the urge to shiver.

"I'm sure that whatever Miss Andrews allows you to wear, you will look absolutely ravishing."

And without another word he turned on his heel and sauntered away.

I finally let myself breathe again as I took a moment to compose myself. He is so charming…I wonder if he's like this with all other girls? I sighed slightly, letting the faintest of smiles adorn my face and turned in the opposite direction, making my walk to Lucy and I's dorm room.

* * *

Okay, so he's been nice to her, big deal? Boys are always nice when they are after something. _One_ thing usually. That guy make look like a cover boy for Hollister, I don't care. If he's tries to put a hand on _my_ best friend, he'll be dealing with _my_ left fist.

Just as I turned to down the corridor that would bring me to the flight of stairs I needed to go up to get to my dorm, something or _someone_ grabbed hold of my arm and hauled my into a deserted classroom. After shaking the person off and adjusting to my surrounds, I raised my eyebrows as standing directly in front of me where the Lost Boys and Peter Pan.

"Jesus Christ, you didn't have to kidnap me! A simple 'Lucy do you mind stepping inside here, we want to talk' would have been enough."

"Nice to see you too Lucy." Pan stated curtly. "We have a problem."

I smirked. I knew exactly what this was about.

"Let me guess. Does this problem have dark black hair and deep blue eyes? Does this problem seem to be gravitating around my best friend? And by any chance, is this problem currently chatting up said best friend?"

Peter's glower in my direction made me simply smirk more.

"I'll take that as a yes." I propped myself up onto a table opposite the group of eight and eyed their leader up suspiciously. "I don't understand why you're so pissed, Pan. You _have_ a girlfriend, don't you?"

At this Peter scoffed at me. "You think I _like_ Darling? Sure Andrews, whatever you say." He rolled his eyes but I kept my saucy smirk still on my face. "I'm actually doing this because Hook is bad news. You know that, we know that but Darling seems to think he's some angel that's flown down from heaven. He's only being nice to her because he knows that _I_-"

He stopped, eyes narrowing as I grinned at him in triumph.

"Because you what, Pan?"

He tore his gaze from mine and dropped his eyes to the floor. For the first time I have ever seen, Peter Pan actually look _nervous_.

"I just care about her, okay? Don't get the wrong idea." I nodded, trying desperately not to burst into peals of laughter. "But Hook _has_ got to wrong idea. He thinks I like her. That's the only reason he wants anything to do with her." He suddenly looked up at me, his eyes dark and fierce. "He's going to hurt her. Not physically but emotionally. I've seen him do it to loads of other girls."

I suddenly remembered what Tigerlily said about Pan. I frowned at him.

"Hold it right there. I thought you were the big player at this school? Tigerlily told us that you seem to enjoy breaking tough-cookies like Wendy and making them putty in your hands?"

His serious expression changed suddenly into a wolfish player-type.

"I never said I _don't_, and I'll remind you again, Wendy _will_ be putty in my hands when I'm through with her but Hook is a different matter completely. He's only after _one_ thing."

I let a low growl burst from my lips at his words. "I _knew_ it. That pretty-boy is a dead man."

Peter held his hands up at my angry outburst. "Steady Andrews. You can't just go running through these corridors, find him and beat him to a bloody pulp. Wendy would be furious. You need her to realise what he's after. _Then_ you can kick his ass."

My hands tightened into fists as I raised my brows at Pan and his crew.

"I assume then that you've got a plan?"

I watched as his lips twisted into a knowing smirk and the Lost Boys grinned.

"You assume correctly."

* * *

_So there you go! Hoped you liked and I'll try and update faster this time. Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x_


	4. Party Central

_Hey! Please don't hate on me for not updating in over a month; I've been extremely busy! I go to France in one week and six days so I've been working lots to save money! In other news, please check out my one-shot called 'Shattered', it's my first angsty Peter/Wendy story so tell me what you think! Anyway, enough of my ramblings, enjoy this chapter!_

_I got I-don't-know-how-many reviews last time. You guys are completely amazing so thank-you so much for all your support._

_Chapter Four: Party Central_

* * *

Managing to catch me before I fell for a third time, Lucy rolled her eyes skyward and pulled me along side of her. It was quarter to nine and we were forty-five minutes late to the Indian's dorm room party. Something of which was not _my_ fault. As predicted, Lucy had forced me into _fourteen_ different outfits before declaring she liked the first one the best. Typical.

"You know, if you didn't make me wear these damn stilts, I would be able to walk just fine." I snapped, pulling at my dress. Lucy simply waved her hand airily.

"Wendy, you're five foot, four. Wearing four inch heels makes you taller and therefore more sophisticated, _trust_ me. I know these things."

I narrowed my eyes on her but said nothing. I guess I did look pretty nice. I had picked out a dark, blue dress that came down to the middle of my thigh and had matching blue heels to match. Lucy had taken two hours to curl my hair and it cascaded down around my shoulders. I felt _good_. Lucy herself was looking well too. She had decided to adorn herself in a tight black dress with a small golden belt around her waist and had put her hair into a tight French plait that fell to the middle of her back. Being five foot seven, she was wearing golden pumps. _Why couldn't I be that tall?_

Finally arriving at the Indians dorm, Lucy knocked loudly on the door. We could hear the music banging and people talking. I wondered idly if the teachers (who were two floors up) would hear the noise and stop the party.

The door swung open and we were met with the sight of Tigerlily, grinning from ear to ear. My jaw dropped. She looked stunning. She had straightened her hair and was wearing a creamed coloured dress that fell to her knees. It made her tan skin look amazing.

"Wendy, Lucy, you made it!" She grabbed us both and hauled us inside, slamming the door in the process.

The party was well under way. The Indians dorm was a lot bigger than we originally thought. There was a large table by the kitchen which was situated to the back of the dorm and a room that lead off to the right as we came in which I assumed was their bedroom. The living area had been cleared and there were people dancing away to the sounds of One Direction. A guilty pleasure of mine but not something I would admit to.

"What took you so long?" Tigerlily queried, turning to a table beside the door which had various bottles and cups on it. I watched as she took two plastic cups and filled them up with a clear liquid and then added coke.

"Wendy took ages getting ready." Lucy replied, laughing at my clear outrage.

"That's completely untrue. Lucy makes me try on every piece of clothing I own until she decides what she lets me wear. I have no freedom when it comes to this girl and fashion."

Lucy scoffed. "Sorry for making sure you looked good tonight. But I will say that I'm pretty sure that I did a brilliant job. Every boy has been ogling you since we walked in the door."

Tigerlily faced us once again and held out the two cups. Lucy immediately took one but I glanced at the glass, warily.

"Is there alcohol in that?" I'm not a prude or anything, but I've never drank before so I wanted to make sure that I didn't take too much.

"Yeah, just a little vodka. Don't worry, if you don't want any just say so."

Lucy took the cup and put it into my unwilling hands. "She'll have it, Tigerlily." I glared at her and she added, "Liven up and enjoy the party. You only live once!"

I sighed and then shrugged. _Screw it. I'm going to enjoy myself tonight._

Tigerlily put her cup into the air. We copied the motion.

"LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

"But wait honestly though, most of the boys in this school have no clue about girls, y'know, Wenders?"

I burst out laughing and I'm not too sure why. What Tigerlily had said wasn't even that funny. God, how much vodka had I had? I lost count after we took that red stuff called 'Aftershock'. That was horrible but it made the vodka and coke taste much nicer.

"Did you just call me 'Wenders'?" I giggled as I swayed from foot to foot, ignoring the dancing around us. I was vaguely aware that Tigerlily and I were standing right in the middle of the dance floor, having a full-scale conversation about the immaturity of boys.

"Yeah! That's your new nickname! For my new buddy, Wenders!" We both laughed and then realising that The Wanted was playing began dancing around like crazy. Even though I knew I was quite drunk, I was having a really good time. And even better, I hadn't seen Peter Pan and his band of cronies once. But then again, much to my dismay, I hadn't seen James either. I didn't really mind though because I was having such an amazing night.

Managing to pull us out of the crowd of dancers, Tigerlily and I entered the kitchen and she quickly topped up our glasses. Then I just realised something; where the hell was Lucy?

"Tigerlily? Do you know where Lucy is?"

Tigerlily scratched her chin in thought while pouring the vodka. "Hm, I think I heard her say something about Peter Pan and-"

"_Peter Pan?!_" I shouted and several people in kitchen gave me odd looks. I ignored them.

"Yeah, and sheesh, Wendy, calm down. He's not all that bad, really." Tigerlily said sternly, handing me my drink.

"Yes, so you keep saying." I muttered darkly and took a massive gulp of the vodka and coke.

"How about a shot?" Tigerlily asked, grinning. I groaned.

"Not anymore of that disgusting 'Aftershock' crap, please."

"No, you'll like this one." She said, getting two shot glasses out and pouring them full with green liquid. "It's called 'Apple Sours', and it's really nice."

We toasted and downed the shot. It stung the back of my throat but I did have to agree, it was nice. Much nicer than the red stuff.

My thoughts switched to Lucy and Peter Pan. What was she doing with him? She couldn't possibly…_like_ him? I scowled at the idea and then scowled deeper when I realised that this thought made me extremely jealous. Why? I couldn't give a damn who he sluts about with. But Lucy is my best friend and well…my relationship with Peter wasn't exactly ideal considering he was an arrogant douche-bag and I wanted to punch him in the face every time I saw him but she knows he has a thing for me. So why would she even bother?

"I'm going to find, Lucy, you coming?" I yelled to Tigerlily. She nodded and I turned and immediately tripped. _God-damn my drunkenness and bloody massive heels!_

I didn't fall to the ground though. Instead I found myself in the arms of the seriously gorgeous and smiling James Hook. I gave a gasp of delight and threw my arms around his neck. I didn't even care if it was too much. _Blame the drink, Wendy, always blame the drink._

"James! You came!" I cried, grinning like a manic. He grinned back at me.

"I said I was going to come, didn't I? I've just been a bit busy." He took a step back from me and looked me up and down. Usually that would annoy the hell out of me (Tigerlily actually threw some guy out about an hour ago for trying to grope me) but with James, I became a blushing high school girl. What am I even talking about? I _am_ a blushing high school girl!

"You look absolutely stunning, Miss Darling." He stepped closer to me again and I could feel heat creeping up my neck. He was looking drop dead gorgeous himself. Dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt that spread over his toned and muscled forearms and chest. _Was I drooling?_

"Miss Andrews is looking nice also." I nodded and then realised who he was talking about.

"Lucy? You saw Lucy?!" I practically screamed the question at him so he nodded slowly, looking quite confused and a little scared. "Sorry, I was going to look for her."

"Why don't you give it a few minutes and wait for her to find you?" He took a step closer and taking me by the waist, pulled me against him. I flushed and immediately looked to the floor. He brought his other hand to my face and gently pulled my chin up so he could look at me.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes, Miss Darling." He murmured and I thought there and then I was going to faint.

He dipped his head slightly and I suddenly found myself in a very compromising situation; his lips were mere centimetres from mine.

"Now, I believe in giving every girl a fair chance to say no." He whispered and my breath caught in my throat. "But if you don't push me away in three seconds, I'm going to kiss you."

_JUST HURRY UP AND DO IT ALREADY, JAMES. I'M DYING HERE!_

I didn't move a muscle but gave him my very best come hither look and he grinned wolfishly.

"Three, Two, One-"

"JAMES!"

We suddenly looked round to see one of the mermaids come stomping towards us, a fierce glare set upon her pretty features. James simply looked at her, perplexed.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

James now looked completely confused. _Something's not right here…_

"We have just spent four hours in bed together and now I see you wrapped in the arms of the new girl?! James, how could you?!" She swiftly brought her hand back and slapped him across the face. Giving him one last look of complete loathing, she flounced off, into the crowd.

I stood before him, frozen, unbelieving. Lucy had been right. _How could I have been so stupid?!_

"Wendy, wait-"

"I don't want to hear it. Enjoy messing with some other girl's heart. You're not going to mess with mine."

Before he could say another word, I turned and walked through the crowds of people, marched to the doors and strode out. Taking a deep breath, I ran all the way to me and Lucy's dorm (surprisingly not falling once) and once there, threw myself onto my bed and sobbed my heart out.

* * *

Crap. She looked really upset. I'm going to have to be extra nice to her tomorrow. But at the minute, that didn't matter. The look of James Hook's face was priceless. I wish I had had a camera.

"Operation James-Hook-is-a-filthy-whore is a success!"

I turned and high-fived an ecstatic Peter Pan who had, at several points during the execution of our plan, to be hauled back over to our place in the corner as he was going to beat Hook to a pulp. I swear, the kid nearly saw red when Hook went to kiss Wendy. Like hell Pan doesn't like Wendy. Like _hell_.

"How did you know Hook was planning on kissing her, Lucy?" Tootles asked, looking at me in awe. I smiled.

"Have you not _seen_ Wendy yet?" I glanced quickly at Peter, who was glaring at me, "The girl's completely gorgeous. Sure, Pan's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he first saw her tonight."

The Lost Boys wolf-whistled and jeered and Peter gave me a light shove, scowling at me. "Shut up, Andrews."

Suddenly, Chelsea, the mermaid who had screamed at Hook came bounding up to us, winking at me as she walked over to Slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Brilliant work, babe. You were awesome." Slightly remarked proudly, throwing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

I fist-pumped Pan and he grinned at me.

"I don't think that bastard will be hanging around Darling anymore, do you?"

I beamed at him.

"Well let's put it this way," I shifted my gaze to Hook who was still standing there, looking utterly confused. I narrowed my eyes on him. "If comes anywhere near Wendy, I'll kick his ass."

Pan nodded, smirking.

"Couldn't of said it better myself."

* * *

_Ta-da! Peter's plan worked! Yay! I thought Wendy drunk was pretty awful but tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, LucyMoon1992 x_


	5. The Ball

_Hel__a__lo everyone! I'm sorry, what? Two months, you say? I apologise profusely. The only reason I haven't updated this story is because I had no idea where to go with it. But then, I got drunk! And with alcohol, my creative mind goes into overdrive and I come up with an amazing idea. So thank beer for this update! Enjoy._

_Good God, you people are absolutely incredible. Thank you so much for the reviews; they truly mean to the world to me._

_I think it's time for a kiss, don't you?!_

_Chapter Five: The Ball_

* * *

"You're going, Wendy."

I shot Lucy a look of pure disgruntlement but didn't immediately dismiss the idea. Maybe he would be there? Maybe if he saw me looking so beautiful, he would fall to his knees and beg for my forgiveness? Maybe he would-

"-it's completely ridiculous, Wendy. You've been moping around for the past week and a half." I slammed my locker shut and glowered at my best friend. "Build a damn bridge and get over it. Why do you care about Hook so much? I told you he was a creep, but you didn't listen to me!"

I threw my head back against the locker and looked upwards. "I know, I know, you keep saying so. I get it. I was an idiot and you're a genius. Congratu-freakin-lations to _you_."

Lucy immediately faltered as she propped herself against her locker and looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry. I know you're upset but Wendy. Honestly? He's not worth it. There's plenty more boys interested in you. Half the school was talking about how you looked at the Indians dorm-room party."

I glanced at her and turned my body to face her. "Easy for you to say. You got a boyfriend out of this. I only got heartbreak."

I honestly felt like a complete bitch right there and then. Lucy was trying so hard, considering what had happened to me, to not talk about Snapper. I had only found out through whispers in the hallways. My best friend hadn't even told me she was dating someone. And why? Because she didn't want _me_ to feel any worse.

I grasped Lucy's shoulder as a genuine look of hurt flashed across her face. "I apologise, Lucy. That wasn't fair." My smiled apologetically but she remained looking like a kicked puppy. God damn it. "Fine." I mumbled and immediately a grin as big as the sun stretched across her face.

"Fine, what?" She teased, winking at me. I glared banefully.

"Fine, I'll go to the damn ball." I sighed. "But I don't expect any to dance with me. Not after how I've been with everyone the past week."

Lucy waved an impatient hand. "That's the point of a _masquerade_ ball, Wendy. No one knows who's who. You might meet the man of your dreams." She winked again and I smiled uneasily.

If I didn't know any better, I would say there was double meaning to her words.

How right I was.

* * *

"I _said_ green, didn't I?! God, you're an idiot!"

"Don't start on me Andrews. You just stick to your job and keep that black-haired douche-bag from getting _anywhere_ near Darling. Leave the rest to _me_."

"Explain to me again why you're doing this? Considering you have a girlfriend and you're, quote, 'totally in love with her'?"

I waited for a curt and well-thought-of reply. Clearly he had been expecting this question. "She's upset, Andrews. And feeling unwanted. It's a masquerade ball; she'll have no idea who I am. I'm just cheering her up a bit. Making her feel special. So get off my back, yeah?"

I snorted in derision. "Whatever. I'm not going to stand here and argue about how much you like her because you'll just deny it. Get on with it then and go talk to her. Over and out!"

I heard the idiot begin to say something but giving a shake of my head, I turned the walkie-talkie off and put it back into my clutch-bag. Sweeping my gaze over the crowd that has currently gathered in the gym for the annual masquerade ball, my eyes landed on a man with curly black hair and muscular arms. I grinned sinisterly and made my way towards him.

* * *

"If he puts _one_ hand on my girl-"

"Snapper, if you're not happy with the plan then why did you agree to it in the first place?"

"Because we're helping Wendy out-"

"And Peter."

"Whatever. I just don't understand why it has to be Lucy-"

"Because we need to stay here and make sure none of Hook's henchmen try and break-up Wendy and Peter…that is if they even realise who they are. Besides, if Hook tried anything with Lucy, you know fine rightly the only connection between him and her would be her fist with his face."

Snapper grinned and visibly relaxed, eyes still watching his girlfriend being twirled around the room by James Hook. An unpleasant sight as it was, he cared about Wendy and wanted her to cheer up. Maybe Pan could be the answer to her problems?

* * *

I gave a growl of frustration and once again sent a text to Lucy. Where the hell was she? She had said she was going to get some punch but that was twenty minutes ago and now she was no-one to be seen.

"To hell with this." I mumbled, giving a sigh of resignation and turning towards the gym doors. Where was the fun in a masquerade ball when no one wanted to dance with you? What was the point in getting into an (admittedly) beautiful red, silk dress if no one was going to admire it? What was the point in wearing a gorgeous satin, green mask that just covered your eyes if no one was going to try and find out about the person behind it? That was the point, wasn't it? To meet someone and get to know them, not just because they were good-looking but because they might have a great personality?

I went to grab the handle of the gym door when suddenly a hand reached out and clutched mine. I whirled around in alarm and came face to face with a pair and gorgeous, green eyes.

_Pan._

Asshole.

"Let me go." I demanded, trying to shake his firm grasp.

"Please, my lady, do me the honour of having a dance with me." He bowed low as realisation struck me like a thunder bolt- he had no idea who I was!

I eyed him wearily. What would it hurt? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad and I guess I could spare him the embarrassment of rejecting him.

"Okay, but just one dance."

He grinned and my heart flipped at its own accord.

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

"Did you see his face?! He looked like he was going to explode!"

Pan chortled, his eyes welling up with tears of laughter. "I know! Can't he take a joke? All I did was trip him up! I think the girl with him was angrier than he was."

My laughter came up short as I thought about the girl who was with the dark-haired man who Peter had tripped up. It was Lucy but the guy he had tripped wasn't Snapper…why would be she be dancing with someone else?

My attention was suddenly brought back to Pan. We had retired to the balcony of the gym which looked down on the majestic gardens of Neverland High School. It really was more of a palace than a school. The moon was shining brightly and the sky was glittered in stars. It was the most romantic moment of my life. And surprisingly, I didn't feel disgusted or nauseated that I was with Peter Pan. After talking to him and dancing with him for the whole night, I found he was one of the nicest, funniest and cheekiest boys I had ever met. And then I remembered he didn't know who I was and my world came crashing down again.

"My lady?" He questioned cautiously, clearly taking note of my saddened features. I only shook my head before giving him a brave smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I muttered with reassurance. "Well dear sir, it has truly been a truly wonderful night but I must retire to bed. I am very tired."

There was a sudden glint in Pan's eyes that wasn't there before. My heartbeat immediately sped up as he took a confidence step towards me, closing the already limited space between us; I had to tilt my head upwards to catch his gaze.

"So soon?" He whispered silkily. "But I have yet to learn much about you." He flashed me a wolfish grin that made my knees go weak. "You are quite surely the most fascinating woman I have _ever_ met."

I gulped, my throat running dry, my lips becoming parched. My mind desperately searched for something witty to say back to him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere; but don't stop trying." I muttered coyly, sounding much more confident than I felt.

He gently wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, his toned figure taunt against mine. My pulse was pounding inside my head and I could barely think straight. It was a good thing he had grabbed me; my knees had given way immediately. How could I be so attracted to him? Did he feel this too? This unbearable tension? Or was it just me?

"I've been thinking about kissing you all night, my lady."

Okay. We _both_ felt it.

I tried my hardest not to swoon. "Well, I think you already know that I won't object to that."

And immediately not another word was spoken as Peter swooped down and hungrily pressed his lips to mine, both of us blissfully unaware of a pair of coal-black eyes watching us.

* * *

_MWAHAHAHAHA. I'm so horribly evil to you, my readers! Please review and tell me your thoughts of this chapter. Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x _


End file.
